Numerous thermoplastic materials are available including polyolefins, polyacetals, polyamides (nylons), polycarbonates, polystyrenes, styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers, acrylonitrile-butadiene styrene (ABS) copolymers and polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Thermoplastic resin and glass fibers are made into useful shapes by means of heat and pressure. Processes include injection of hot resin into a mold, extrusion and pultrusion. Other processes include hot calendaring, casting, vacuum forming and the like. Chopped glass fibers feed into these processes to strengthen and stiffen the resulting composite.